extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Deira
General Information Deira is playable from 410 to 604, and from 616 to 654. In 654, Deira is annexed by Northumberland. See also: England, Bernicia, Wessex, Essex, East Anglia, Lindsey, Mercia, Northumberland, Kent Strategy Decisions Form Wales (410-559) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Rome * Wales does not exist * At peace * Primary culture is Welsh and ** Owns 2 core provinces in the Wales area or ** Owns 4 core provinces in the British Isles region Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Wales * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on all Welsh and Briton provinces in the British Isles region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. Form England (559-604, 616-654) Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * At peace * Owns core province: London, Oxfordshire, Wessex , Kent, and Essex Upon Enactment: * Country changes to England * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Northern England, Mercia, East Anglia, Wales, and Wessex areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain English Traditions & Ambitions. Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns core province: London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all provinces are removed from the empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Deira Requirements: * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Great Britain ** Wessex ** Scotland ** England ** Northumberland * Deira does not exist * Is not''a subject nation * Is '''not' in the Gaelic culture group * Capital is Lancashire (244) or Yorkshire (245) * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Deira * Gain 10 Prestige * If primary culture is in the Scandinavian or Germanic group, then primary culture becomes Anglo-Saxon * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Welsh Ideas and Traditions (410-559) Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Cynulliad: -20% Stability Cost Modifier # Bardic Literature: +1 Yearly Prestige # Cyfraith Hywel: -1 National Unrest # Unbennaeth Prydain: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Economic Revival: +10% Production Efficiency # Prifysgolion Cymru: -10% Idea Cost # Welsh Church: +1 Tolerance of the True Faith & +1% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics Ambitions: # +25% Land Force Limit Modifier Anglo-Saxon Ideas and Traditions (559-654) Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # Burhs: +20% Fort Defense # Anglo-Saxon Settlement: -10% Culture Conversion Cost # Law of Æthelberht: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Treaty of Wedmore: +1 Yearly Prestige # Fyrd: -10% Infantry Cost # Tribal Hidage: +10% National Tax Modifier # Heptarchy: +25% Hostile Core-Creation Cost Ambitions: # +20% Manpower Recovery Speed Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Welsh countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Anglo-Saxon countries Category:Druid countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations